


espérer que ceci aide

by maecrawford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecrawford/pseuds/maecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La professeure est étions un peu en retard.” Lydia continued, and before Malia could stop herself she made a guttural noise that echoed through the entire room causing Lydia to snap her head into her direction seeking out the person who made that noise.</p>
<p>Or, when Malia's crush on her Intro to French TA causes her <em>problems</em>, it's only fitting that Lydia offers to be her French tutor, with a side of miscommunication between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	espérer que ceci aide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/gifts).



> For Manda because she's a real cutie and one of the few I can talk about this ship with, thanks hun! 
> 
> As a side note, this work was posted to Tumblr first.

It was raining. It was a Monday. Malia had little time for all this bullshit.

She plodded through mud that was building up against the toes of her boots, books in hand and a frown on her face. 

It’s not that she is not a morning person, it’s just when you’re used to sleeping in during the summer, it becomes hard to wake up for your 9 a.m. intro to French lecture.

Her roommate Kira was still asleep when she left, ‘lucky her’ Malia thought bitterly as she snuggled into the scarf she wrapped around her face, she never had been fond of cold weather, hated snow, hated rain even more.

Stomping over to a lecture hall, she prays to any almighty power above that, the hall is the right one, she takes a seat near the back and slams down her books, then crosses her arms over her chest and waits for the lecture to start.

Just as a girl sat next to her and was about to introduce herself, a girl walked into the hall. Walked would be the wrong word; floated into the room supported by Jimmy Choo stilettos would have been the more correct analogy. She was short, had long wavy red tinged hair and a smirk on her face.

“Who is she?” Malia whispered to the girl next to her.

“Lydia Martin, our TA,” the girl dimpled at Malia, pushing a brown curl behind her ear, “she’s my best friend actually, I could introduce you?” 

Malia shook her head, flushing from head to toe, and from the girls knowing smile she probably was being more obvious than she hoped to be.

“Allison, by the way.”

“What?”

“My name, its Allison”

“Oh…”

Allison gave her an amused smile and shook her head, “what’s your name?”

“Malia.”

“Nice to meet you, Malia.”

Malia tapped her pen against her notebook, her blush further deepening from embarrassment, she wasn’t the best around new people which was just made glaringly obvious to Allison who was sitting next to her. 

Just as she was going to try and potentially make the situation more awkward for all parties, she was saved by Lydia calling for silence, in French.

_Oh, no._

“Vous allez attirer l'attention la leçon, se il vous plait,” the redhead in the front of the room clapped her hands as she smiled at the people in the hall in front of her.

Allison leaned over and pushed Malia’s chin up with her pencil, giving her a warm smile.

‘God help me,’ Malia thought.

“La professeure est étions un peu en retard.” Lydia continued, and before Malia could stop herself she made a guttural noise that echoed through the entire room causing Lydia to snap her head into her direction seeking out the person who made that noise.

“Qui a fait le bruit?” Lydia frowned, obviously asking who made that noise, nose wrinkling as she looked at the crowd of students before her.

Allison next to Malia began to cough, obviously trying to hide giggles, which caused Lydia to look their way; Malia crossed her fingers hoping that she wasn’t blushing. 

If there is a higher power, they obviously are sadistic and hate her with a burning passion because as soon as Allison starts to cough Lydia’s gaze settles over them and her eyes meet Malia’s. 

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Fuck._

Lydia’s lips part and her eyebrows rise, she sighs then delicately makes her way to the blackboard and writes ‘ **une introduction à la linguistique français** ’. She then turns on her heel and makes her way to the teacher’s desk to wait for the professor. 

~*~

After the lecture, which was given by a tiny middle-aged woman who wore way too many pearls and liked to swear in French whilst giving the lecture.  
  
Malia rushed back to her dorm, to hide and pretend that she did not just embarrass herself in front of a cute girl; who spoke French and wore high heels and looked perfect when she was handing out assignment sheets with the essay titles they were to choose from.

Malia was _screwed_.

She was going to fail the course, then fail the year and never get a date with Lydia. Ever.

Opening the door to her dorm, she slammed the door behind her, dropped her bag and fell face first into her bed with a load groan.

“Is French really that bad?” her roommate asked.  
  
Malia just groaned at Kira.

“Right, I’m going to get you a coffee and you’re going to tell me what her name is,” the door clicked behind Kira as Malia smiled into her pillow, best roommate ever.

Once Malia had a mug of steaming coffee in her hands and Kira’s full attention she recounted the situation and the never-to-be-mentioned-ever-again incident with the moan. 

Kira, bless her kind heart didn’t laugh once during the story.

*

Weeks went by with Malia avoiding Lydia and trying and failing to concentrate whenever the redhead would lead conversational French sessions, which were a torturous part included in the course.  
  
Allison supplied her notes whenever the other brunette was too preoccupied with the shapes Lydia’s mouth made whenever she spoke French. Which would have been great, if Allison’s notes weren’t practically written in code whenever Malia tried to understand them.

During one of those very sessions Lydia asked Malia how she was in French to which Malia just stared at Lydia with her eyebrows raised then left the room saying that she needed to go to the bathroom.

A month into the course their first assignment was due in, which Malia wrote half asleep during an all-nighter, light headed surrounded by five mugs of coffee and working steadily on a sixth cup of black coffee mixed with an energy drink. 

Once the first assignment was handed in, Malia headed back to bed and spent the next twelve hours asleep, much to the worry of Kira who would check that Malia was still breathing every time she was back in their room in between her own lectures and seminars by placing a mirror under Malia’s nose to see if it fogged up.

After the first, and _last ever_ all-nighter debacle with the French paper, Malia began a study schedule Kira made her, as the other girl nearly called her friend Scott, who was training to be a veterinarian during what became known as the Twelve Hour Sleeping Beauty incident. 

Malia was highlighting a French transcript in her signature traffic light co-ordinated highlighters; her French professor was handing out their assignments, not that Malia was looking optimistically at receiving back her grade. A sheet of paper was put on her table by Lydia who tutted at her grade.

“You should get yourself a tutor,” Lydia suggested handing back an essay to Allison.

“Why? Are you offering?” Malia pouted at the essay.

“As a matter of fact I am, meet me at the library entrance at 6 o’clock sharp, bring your textbook,” Lydia smiled and then nimbly climbed back down the stairs to the front of the lecture hall.

Malia blinked. She then blinked again.

_Oh, no._

*

When she was back in the safety of her dorm with another cup of coffee and Kira who sat next to her rubbing her back, Malia asked; “What if I mess up again, I really like her Kira? She probably things I’m a big weirdo with a weird French kink.”

“Then she’s an idiot because you’re great and you’re beautiful and strong and you deserve better than that sort of person, okay? Now go to the library and charm her pants off ok?” Kira smiled at her, plucking the mug out of Malia’s hands and ushering her out of their room.

Once the door shut behind her, Malia realised that she wasn’t wearing shoes nor had her bag with her, knocking on the door she was met with a stuttering, blushing Kira who held out Malia’s boots and her bag to her. Malia gave her a look, hiding a fond smile behind a fist and took her things from Kira.

“You’re the best Kira,” Malia laughed.

The walk from the dorms to the library is not a long one, but it was dark and cold immediately putting Malia in a bad mood trudging through the soggy grass, she nuzzled into her scarf and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She could never get warm enough sometimes.

Before Malia got to the library entrance, she saw Lydia there already wearing a beanie over her strawberry blonde hair with a matching glove and scarf set made from what looked like the softest material money could buy. 

“Malia! You made it!” Lydia smiled, grabbing Malia by the elbow and pulling her into the library and to a table in between the bookshelves therefore secluding them from the rest of the students in the library.

Malia is amazed that someone wearing six inch heel stilettos can move that quickly. 

Lydia shrugged out of her coat and took out a sheet of paper all the while saying, “I thought we would start with conjugating the aller verb,” she nodded to the other seat next to the one she was perched on.

“Can you tell me what aller means?”

“To go.”

“Correct, here, try these and then we can go through them together?”

“Sure.”

Nothing bad had happened yet, but Malia is not one to test fate.

“It’s vous allâtes, when it’s passé simple, Malia.”

“Oh, right.”

“Lydia?” another voice drifted towards them, it was male and belonged to a boy with dark brown hair and moles splattered against his left cheek.

“I’m busy Stiles, I can text you later though?” 

“I expect a full minute-by-minute rundown Lyds,” he winked.

Lydia rolled her eyes and tugged him by the front of his t-shirt adorned with a Star Wars reference, kissing him on the cheek.

Oh. _Oh_. 

That’s her _boyfriend_.

Malia likes a straight girl, just her luck, as usual. 

“I think I should go,” Malia says getting up and pulling her coat back on, “I wouldn’t want to intrude on you, since you’re dating and all.” 

Before anyone else could say anything, or do something worse, apologise Malia rushed back out making her way back to her dorm room.

As she stepped outside it began to hail down with fat droplets of rain, not that Malia noticed as she fished out her phone and called Kira. 

“Kira, she’s straight, I like a straight girl,” Malia hiccupped down the phone to Kira just keeping tears back, rushing back to the room where she would get a hug from Kira and maybe a cup of tea. 

Malia pushed her hair out of her face, “I really liked her, Kira.”

“I like you too.”

Malia froze and turned around, and saw Lydia standing behind her, not wearing her coat with her arms around her middle trying to stay warm.

“Kira I’ll call you back,” Malia slowly deflated under Lydia’s gaze, “but I just saw you wi-“ 

“That’s Stiles, his boyfriend is called Derek, he was teasing me because he knows I have a crush on you,” Lydia smiled, “he’s also not my type at all.”

“Oh? Well what is your type?”

Lydia’s smile grew predatory,  “I like them cute, sweet, a little bit lost and frankly, terrible at French” she punctuated each trait with a step forward towards Malia.

“I’m terrible at French!”

“That you are Malia, that you are,” Lydia smiled at the other girl, wrapping her arms around her and leaning up just until their lips were barely brushing.

“Is this ok?” she asked.

Malia nodded, closing the gap between the two of them.

When they pulled apart Lydia smiled, “don’t think that you’re getting out of doing your French homework, chérie,” she then pulled Malia back with a laugh when she shivered at the French into another kiss. 

Malia, with the help of Allison’s coded notes and much help from her girlfriend ended up passing French with flying colours and then some, not that Lydia speaking French is any less distracting. 


End file.
